Radio Frequency (“RF”) circuits using Integrated Passive Device (“IPD”) technology are becoming more and more prevalent. IPD technology is becoming more popular due to its ability to provide high-quality passive components compared to conventional complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (“CMOS”) technology and the ability of IPD technology to reduce the area of the active silicon substrate for passive components. However, circuits formed using these processes are susceptible to damage due to ESD events. Therefore, ESD protection circuits are built onto the chip to protect the devices and circuits on the IC from ESD damage. ESD protection circuits are typically provided for input/output (“I/O”) pads.